


The love of a God

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #loki is a cutie, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so so so bad at these</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

You sat out on the deck waiting with Thor, of course it was dangerous for the both of you, but you knew you had Thor on your side. If the other Avengers had a problem with it, you'd gladly be kicked out. 

Thor wasn't on your side at first though. One day he'd decided to take the Avengers up to Asgard, for a big party, one much larger than Stark's. He came down and gave everyone clothes to change into and waited for you all to get ready. You sat staring in the mirror when he came in to get you, 

“Is Green really my color?” You asked and he grabbed your hand gently 

“Y/N you look as beautiful as the stars around Asgard” He lead you out of the room, a blushing mess. 

Parties weren't really your thing to be honest, but a chance to get to go to Asgard was something you were NEVER going to forgive yourself if you passed this up. So as all your friends sat, drinking and dancing, eating and all around partying. You wandered off. 

Thor had told every guard you all had access to whatever and wherever you wanted. Which is how you ended up wandering down to the dungeon. All of the prisoners were asleep, except for one. You walked down to his cell and poked your head around the corner. 

You saw the god of mischief himself, the man with the silver tongue. The god who'd destroyed half the city and wanted to rule the world. Loki Laufeyson. You quickly slammed your back to the wall and gasped. Covering your mouth you scolded yourself for even coming down here. Luckily he hadn't seen you! But just one more peek wouldn't hurt right? 

You poked your head back around the stone pillar

“Boo”

Okay so he had seen you. You squeaked and threw a punch, hitting the force field keeping him in. You held your hand to your chest in pain, really bad idea, or rather really bad concept, the whole “fight or flight” how about “run screaming because whatever it is will probably kill you” 

“Problem?” He asked, sitting back down on his chaise and smirking. You rolled your eyes and stepped up closer to the field. 

“Oh noooo, totally fine. Just probably broke my hand off that's all” 

Something flashed across his features. But as fast as it was there, it was gone. He got up and sauntered towards you. You had a feeling he always walked this way. All flowy and elegant like. 

You were quite a bit shorter than him, his brother was freaking huge, what did you expect? He leaned down to your level 

“Let me see” 

You backed up a little, you knew the things he could do. There was no way you were letting him near you. 

He sighed and went back to sit down. “If it is broken, have fun telling Thor how it happened”

You got closer again 

“What do you mean?” you asked, tilting your head. 

“Do you really think it wise of you to be down here? Darling you are on Asgard. You are no match for half of the monsters down here.”

You pouted and cradled your hand “I'm a very strong individual, thank you very much”

He scoffed and went back to his book. You sat on the edge of the wall and put your hand gently in your lap. 

“How would you know if it was broken or not?” you asked after a few minutes of silence. 

He walked over slowly, so as not to scare you and sat down. “I'm Loki. I know everything” He gave you a cheeky grin and you shook your head. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, Mr. know it all” you got on your knees and crawled closer to him. You sat on your legs and gently held it out. He crawled closer to you as well, those deep green eyes, piercing your soul...as much as you hated to admit it, they did things to you.

“Hold out your hand” he instructed and you warily did what he said, gently turning it, trying to make a fist and wiggle your fingers. 

“It's broken” He concluded and you’re groaned. If one of these guys didn't kill you, The Avengers would. 

“Well it's not like I can go back upstairs” You sighed. “Looks like I'm stuck with you”

“You should be grateful I've graced you with my attention” he laid on his back and put his hands behind his head. 

You rolled your eyes and laid down as well. Resting your hand across your waist and the other behind your head. 

“So what's Jail like?” you asked, looking up at the paintings on the ceiling. 

He looked over at you, giving you an incredulous look. 

“It's Jail.” he answered shortly and you shrugged. 

“But you're a god, you’re Odin the All Father's son! Don't you get special perks?”

He stared at you. How dare you call him the son of Odin? How dare you even speak of him! 

“What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?” You smirked, looking at him and winking. 

He shook his head. “I do get “perks” as you put it. But I will not claim to be Odin's son.” he looked back up at his white ceiling and it was your turn to look at him. 

“You know I get it? Back on earth? Man my dad was a douche pants. I'd have to hide the bruises when I went to school. That's how I got so good at makeup. He loved my sister, but me? I was the black sheep of the family. No one loved me” You quickly looked away and wiped some tears. 

“But uh- I'm happy now. I live with some bad ass superheroes. I get to fight Aliens! Plus I get free shipping with Tony’s Amazon account”

By now you'd told Loki way more than you should have. You should have just turned back around when you realized it was a dungeon. 

“Act like you're sleeping” He said, getting up and sitting back on his chaise, picking up his book. 

“Wait what?” You asked. But you could hear the booming footsteps of the thunder god himself. 

“Y/N? Y/N ARE YOU DOWN HERE” he called out and you closed your eyes just as he spotted you. He came running over and noticed your hand. 

“Loki what have you done to her” he hissed and you pretended to wake up. He picked you up like you weighed nothing and glared at his brother. 

“It wasn't him Thor” you rubbed your eyes and snuggled into his chest. “I slipped on my dress and crashed into the force fieldy thingy. It just happened to be Loki’s. He's very nice company. When he's not threatening to kill you that is”

“Well I’m glad to see he has grown on you, you can sleep in his room” Before Loki could protest Thor whisked you away and went to get your hand fixed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Y/N I must ask you not to go back into the dungeon. It is very dangerous for a Midgardian like yourself” Thor had insisted on carrying you around to the places you needed to go. He laid you softly in Loki’s giant bed and tucked you in. You curled up under the sheets and sighed. 

“He’s not really so bad” You whispered. “M-maybe I can see him again? Before we leave” Thor sighed and laid next to you.

“Loki may be my brother but he is a bad man, He will only crush you to get what he wants” 

You laid your head on his chest and sighed again “But he’s so perfect...I mean I know what he’s done. But...”

“That is what he does Y/N, he draws you in and uses you”

“He was being different Thor! I-I think he actually cared I got hurt. We talked, I told him more than I should have honestly, but talking to him felt different than talking to anyone else. I wanted to tell him everything and I wanted him to tell me everything, He was laying there and all I wanted was to be in his arms. Not to mention He’s pretty freaking attractive.”

Thor was silent for a minute, taking in what you had said. “He doesn’t have the ability to take control of you...So I suppose what you have felt is real. But I cannot let you see him until I have talked to him first”

You squealed and hugged him as tightly as you could. “As soon as you can okay?” 

He kissed your head and pulled you close “I promise”

You woke the next morning to find a new set of clothes, this time they were green and gold. You loved them, they were gorgeous, not that you expected any less of Asgard clothing. You did somehow find your way into Loki’s wardrobe though. You pulled on one of his cotton like shirts. It was the softest thing you had ever felt in your entire life. You hugged yourself tightly and breathed in his scent. You’d started spinning around enjoying the way his shirt felt against your skin when Thor walked in. 

“Y/N are you awa-” He stood in the doorway staring at you and slowed to a stop. 

“I uh- Well I mean- It um...fell out of his closet?” you stammered. 

“Yes, the doors just flew open and put the shirt on you” He said crossing his arms and walking in. 

“It's a magic door” You said, looking down and drawing circles in the soft green carpet with your toe. 

He laughed and walked over, tilting your chin up. “You may see him today. But only for a few minutes. He asked me not to mention it, but he’d asked for you this morning”

Your eyes went wide and you gulped. He’d asked for you?

“Caaan I see him now?” Your eyes lit up and you started to get antsy 

“Shouldn’t you put on pants first?” He questioned. Looking down at your bare legs. You looked down as well and stuck your leg out. 

“Psh are you kidding me? With these beauties? Nah I’m good.” You poked his chest and batted your eyelashes. 

“Piggy back ride?” 

As you climbed on the bed and got onto Thor’s back, you thought back to when you had to teach him what that actually was. It had taken a bit, because he didn’t understand why there was a pig on his back but once he figured it out, He loved putting you on his back and running around the tower with you. You hadn’t paid attention to where you were going, until he set you down and you were in a room. There was some sort of shield around the interior. It was glowing Gold, Much like the cell Loki had been in. 

“We don’t want the other prisoners knowing about you, so we’ve brought you here. You may speak with him but you will be under constant guard. Here he cannot do any spells and he cannot break out. You will be safe, mostly because I will be one of those guards.”

You hugged him tightly “Oh thank you thank you thank you!!” A guard next to you said a spell and you were zapped into another room with Loki. 

You looked around, it was a nice library. Huge shelves with more books than you could count and of course it was green, gold and black. He really had a thing for those colors apparently. You walked further into the room and sitting in a large green chair was Loki. He looked up at you and you could see he was slightly taken aback. You’d suddenly felt very self-conscious in nothing but the shirt and undergarments. 

“I was attacked by your closet” you mumbled and he snorted. 

“Yeah. Okay” 

You sat across from him in another chair and crossed a leg over the other. 

“It suits you” He growled seductively 

You inhaled slowly and took in what he had said. You knew you’d heard him right, But you didn’t want to have heard him right. Which didn’t even make sense to you. 

“I said” He whispered, getting up and leaning down to your level. “It suits you”

You yelped and pulled your knees fully to your chest. 

“Yeah well, your eyes are pretty” you closed your eyes tight and looked away. You heard him sigh and sit back in his chair. 

“You may be company, but you’re not very fun company”

You looked up at him and narrowed your eyes

“Well excuse me for not dropping my panties and becoming a quivering mess. Excuse me for not being one of your sluts and spreading my legs when you compliment me” You stood up and crossed your arms. “Silly I, thinking you could actually feel something. I’m disgusted with myself for even entertaining the thought that you’d want ANYTHING to do with me”

You knocked on the door signaling you wanted to be let out. Loki stood up and grabbed your arm. 

“Y/N that is not what I meant, I’m-”

But before you could hear the end of the sentence you were on the outside and Thor was waiting for you. You walked past him, with power in your stride. 

“Y/N, what happened in there?” He asked, following you, He’d had no problem keeping up with you, which is why he knew how upset you were, normally you had to jog to keep up with the god. 

“Your brother is a douche” You said, walking into his room and slamming the door. Or at least trying, it was a big door. 

He sighed and immediately went back to Loki. Who was sitting quietly reading.

“Now what have you done.” He balled his fists and Loki set the book down

“I simply said something I should not have. She will get over it”

“Brother you know nothing of Women do you. All you know is sleeping with them”

Loki rolled his eyes “You’re going to give me advice on Women? Last time I remember you and Jane were not doing so well, I mean if you really think I should listen to you then by all means. Go on”

Thor slammed him against the wall and Loki grinned widely 

“You will never see her again.” He dropped his brother and left him alone in the room to be brought back to his cell.


	2. It's still the beginning

You stood on the bridge, waiting to be taken back to earth. After a weekend of partying you were ready to just go back to the tower and sleep. You stood with Heimdall waiting for Thor to come back and get you. 

“He’s not happy” He said, turning towards you. You squeaked and looked up at him 

“W-who?” You asked. He was a very intimidating creature. 

“Loki” He answered and went back to his position. 

You shrugged and crossed your arms “Yeah well, he deserves it” Heimdall chuckled and nodded, agreeing with you. You stood for a few minutes, thinking about things. 

“Uh Mr. Heimdall sir?” 

He looked down at you and you stepped back, feeling incredibly small. Just then, Thor came back to get you. 

“Can I go see Loki, I need to see him!” He stared at you long and hard. 

“Next weekend.” He said and the next thing you knew you were traveling through the bifrost and on your way home.

You went the whole week wanting nothing but Loki. You knew it was weird and you knew no one would ever understand but he was all you wanted. You’d had some dreams about him and one day when you walked into the common room, you’d had on the green shirt you had taken from his room. You didn’t bother putting on pants because if you had the chance to be free you would be. You were questioned on the shirt multiple times, but all you said was you’d swiped it from Thor. The others knew it wasn’t true seeing as it was quite a bit smaller than Thor was, but after a couple days they stopped asking. It wasn’t until Friday night when you just wore the shirt Steve came into your room and sat you down. 

“Are you getting involved with Loki?” He asked it straight out and you knew you couldn’t lie. After swearing him to absolute secrecy, you’d told him how you felt about Loki and what had happened. It took Steve an hour before he said anything, and when he smiled you knew you were safe. He told you to be careful and made you swear you would. 

When you all arrived in Asgard, you wanted to immediately go to the dungeon, But Thor took you aside and brought you to the room where you’d been the week before. The guard said the spell and you were in the room.

"Is this really what you want?" He asked 

"I think so, I know after last time it'll be a little before I forgive him, But I can't stay away"

Loki was pacing back and forth when you arrived. You blushed and smiled, He stared you up and down the same way he did the first night, but this time it was different. You couldn’t help yourself and leaped into his arms. 

He caught you and held onto you as tightly as he could. 

“You don’t deserve me” You smirked and he started to kiss your neck.

“No I do not” He said, setting you down and running his hands under your shirt. 

You pushed him away lightly and sat down in your chair. 

“What were you going to say last time?” 

“Before you stormed off?” He sat down across from you and you could see the fire in his eyes. 

“Yes” 

“Y/N Darling, I wanted to apologize. You seemed to have taken what I said horribly wrong”

Your mouth dropped yet again, something it had been doing a lot. Did Loki just apologize to you?

“I think there's something wrong with your brain” you whispered. 

He rolled his eyes and you giggled. You got up from your seat and guardedly went to sit in his lap. 

You leaned into him and pulled your knees up. He held onto you and placed a gentle kiss on your head. The two of you sat like that for a good while, quietly talking and occasionally he made you laugh. When Thor came to get you, he tried to pull you out, but you were attached to something. He readied Mjölnir and stepped into the room. 

He really wasn't ready for what he saw at all. Mjölnir dropped from his hands and you squeaked, looking behind you. It was a most compromising position. You had your legs on either side of Loki and he had one hand sliding up your back and another inside your panties cupping your ass. You'd been making out when things started to get heated and Thor walked in. 

You pulled away fast, trying to put some order to your messy hair and slightly ripped shirt. Loki sat in the chair watching you contentedly, you weren't the only one with a disheveled look. His hair was a mess as well, his shirt was wide open and his pants were halfway unzipped. You'd warned him you two weren't going all the way. But you sure as hell were going to tease him. 

“I uh- I see you've made up” Thor commented. You put your hair up in a loose ponytail and nodded. 

“Uh yeah, we have”

“It's a wonder you never got with her Thor. You have certainly missed out” Loki said, standing up and slowly starting to fix himself up. 

You blushed as he stared into your eyes. Thor groaned

“Get a room”

You got up and stood on your toes, placing a kiss on Loki’s cheek. “I'm sleeping in your room again tonight. So it'll be like a half sleepover” 

Loki looked up at Thor who seemed uneasy. 

“Actually my love, I was wondering if you'd stay here with me tonight. My oaf of a brother will of course be here to watch over you, not that he needs to. But he'll be here”

You started to wiggle around 

“You mean it Thor?”

He nodded and you jumped into his arms squeezing him as tightly as possible. He smiled slightly, glad he could make you happy.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You laid on the floor on a huge pallet of blankets and pillows that had been set up you put your hands behind your head and Loki did the same. 

“It's like when we first met” You whispered. “Accept you weren't nearly as charming and you were in a cell”

He looked over at you and you grinned widely. He'd never get used to you being so open like that. 

“Yes” was all he said. Thor had the guard use a spell that projected the whole galaxy on the ceiling. When Loki asked about it, Thor explained to him what a wingman was. 

“I gotta go back home soon” You said sadly. You knew you couldn't keep coming to Asgard and that things would be difficult. 

Loki pulled you to him and kissed you tenderly. 

“Let's not think about it now Darling. Let us just enjoy each other's company”

After lots of kissing and talking and a bit of Thor gagging, you'd fallen asleep.

“Brother?” Loki asked in the darkness of the night. 

“What is it?”

“Permit me one night a month to see her on Midgard”

“You must be mad”

“I believe I am”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, BUT I WANTED IT TO END RIGHT THERE SO BADLY


	3. Must I really name every chapter?

When Fandral and Sif finally appeared with Loki you nearly jumped up and went running to him, but you decided grace and dignity were best. Thor walked ahead of you and hugged him, “How was the trip brother” Loki looked at him distastefully but smiled slightly later. 

“There was lots of threatening” He commented and looked passed Thor at you. 

“She’s decided grace and dignity is what she would like to project. She thinks she’s too barbaric for you”

“Hey!!” You walked over and kicked Thor’s leg, “I did not say barbaric. I said Wild” 

“Lady Sif” You greeted, batting your eyelashes. “And Fandral my darling” 

They said their hello’s then walked to the corner to of course, like they did every time, Tell Thor what a horrible idea this was and what would happen if any of them were ever caught.

“You’re different every time I come to see you, Last month you had pink hair. This month it is back to normal”

“Just tryin different things out” You walked to the edge of the deck and leaned against the railing. 

“I still think just black is perfect for you”

Things always started like this, You’d pick one day a month not to go crazy partying with Tony and the others and that was the day Loki would come down to see you. Depending on how long the other’s stayed out, you usually got a couple days with him.

“What did they threaten this time?” You asked, leaning against his shoulder 

“Something about my genitals” 

You took his hand and pulled him towards the tower 

“Y/N where do you think you’re going” Sif asked, glaring at Loki. Did they ever just smile at him?

“Toooo show him my room? He’s never seen it”

“Y/N we don’t allow him to, for a reason. We don’t want him inside” Thor sighed and you looked down. 

“But I got a new poster and I want him to see it. I promise I’ll be quick!” You made your eyes as big as you could and poked your lip out. 

“You have Five minutes” Fandral sighed, you knew you could get at least one of them to cave. 

“If you are not back by then, I will kill him” Sif added

“Guys! Enough with the killing already!” You groaned running off to your room, dragging him behind. 

“It’s just around this corner!!” You squealed excitedly, Just then you ran into a firm chest. They held onto you tightly and you shut your eyes. 

“Please don’t be Clint, Please don’t be Clint” You opened one eye and saw the glowing Arc reactor.   
“So this is who you’ve been staying home for”

You pulled away and stood in front of Loki “You can’t tell!! If you tell we’ll all get in trouble and Sif and Fandral will cut his balls off and I know you don’t care what happens to him, But I do! Please please please don’t tell” You finished begging and Tony stared at him. 

“You’re in love with this creep?” He scoffed and Loki rolled his eyes

“Yes” you said firmly

He shrugged and started walking back to his lab “At least I’ll have dirt on you now”

You pulled Loki into your room and started pacing back and forth,

“What am I gonna do, He’s Tony! He’ll tell everyone or He’ll keep it secret and torture me!”

Loki walked around your room. You had posters of all sorts of bands and little funko characters. You had drawings that you’d done when you were bored and fairy lights across your bed frame. 

There was a knock at your door and you poked your head out. Thor stood tall with Mjolnir ready. You rolled your eyes and let the three warriors in. 

“Nothing happened. We ran into Stark and I’ve been freaking out while he’s enjoying my bed. You pointed towards Loki who was lying with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. 

“What’s with the Party?” Tony asked, walking in with a beer. “I was wondering how he got down here” He said, sitting in your desk chair and spinning. You sighed and flopped onto the other side of your bed. 

“I’m doomed” 

“I only have one condition” 

“I’ll do anything” You said hiding your face in Loki’s side

“Tell me when he’s coming so Jarvis doesn’t keep alerting me while I’m partying”

“You’ve know, Stark?” Sif asked taken aback

“Of course I have. I went to cap the first time it happened and he told me to just let it happen, that’s when I knew something was going on. So I tapped into the security cams and saw you two bringing him down. Of course I thought at first I was going to have to lay down an ass kicking”

Sif and Fandral both laughed at this

Tony frowned, but went on “But when I saw you two kiss I knew something was going on between you two and that, Because of the absolutely amazing friend I am, I couldn’t break you up. Especially if you were this in love that you thought you had to keep it from me”

“Your little team knows, Don’t they?” Loki finally said something and it was something you didn’t want the answer to. 

“They do. When Barton found out he nearly went to Fury but Natasha talked him out of it. Banner didn’t say anything. It took them a few months to get used to the fact anyone could love you, much less a human. We’ve been keeping watch just in case you did anything sneaky, and when you didn’t we were all surprised. You actually love her, don’t you?”

“I do” He answered and your heart beat faster than it ever had. “A love I held only for Frigga, though slightly different of course”

They all stared at him and you hugged him “Oh Loki you’re the sweetest! You know even if you destroyed half the city, killed a bunch of people and took over Clint’s mind. But you’re still the sweetest!” 

He shook his head and rubbed your side. “Thank you darling”

Tony’s Phone buzzed and he picked it up. “The others are coming home, do you want to see them?” 

“I feel like they'd kill him in a heartbeat” You responded quietly 

“Oh they will” he answered “But only if anything happens to you” he left the room and went to lead the giant warriors to the common room. 

“You can stay here, I can have Thor watch you and you'll be able to stay away from them” 

“I wouldn't dream of being away from you my love” 

You blushed and rolled your eyes “You're such a smoothie. I've gotta change so stay right here and no peeking” 

“No peeking?” He asked.

“Yeah! You can't watch me get dressed” You threw open your closet and started to look around. 

You felt his slender arms snake around your waist and pull you against his chest. He let his magic flow from his fingers dressing you in gold leggings and a dark green hoodie with hints of black. You stuck your foot out and you were graced with warm, soft ankle socks and a pair of green and gold laced vans. He gave you a green amulet with a gold chain and kissed your cheek. 

You pulled away and hid your face behind your sweater paws and ran out of the room. He grinned and followed you out to the common room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the two of you finally got to the common room, everyone was ready with their weapons. 

“Oh come on! Can't we not threaten my boyfriend for five minutes” you grumbled 

Thor came up to you and started checking you all over 

“Brother we agreed no magic” he sneered 

“They're only clothes. You know I'd never hurt her” he hissed and you spread your arms for Thor to pat you down. 

“You realize who you're dating right” Clint raised an eyebrow and you spread your legs. 

“Yes I do- hey watch those paws!”

“She is clear” Thor announced. 

“You know we're not going to sit here all buddy buddy with him. He's pulled some serious shit!” Natasha reasoned and you exhaled loudly 

“Yes I know what he's done. But I love him and he's attractive. I don't forgive him for what he's done in the least and he does know that I'm still afraid of him at times and yes this is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done, trusting this man. But it's what I want for myself and just once I'm going to be selfish, and God if he's lying to me he is in for a world of hurt I can tell you now”

After your little outburst, you sat with Loki on one of the smaller couches in the corner. The Avengers were working out a schedule so Thor, Sif and Fandral wouldn’t have to always keep watch. 

Clint sat staring at the two of you, he didn’t understand how you could possibly love that man. 

“Now Darling” Loki said, spinning a web of magic in front of you, “I don’t ever want you to take that amulet off, do you understand me? Whatever you do. NEVER take that off. You can wear it in the shower and in the pool and nothing will happen to it. I want you to take care of it. Promise me?

You reached up and ran your fingers through the wisps of magic. “I promise you” 

“How can we just stand here and literally let him project magic right in front of us” Tony groaned. He was really itching to try out his new suit. 

“It’s child’s magic, it has no real powers to it” Thor explained 

“Yeah But how do we really know” Tony argued 

“Because she’s able to touch it without him taking over her body” Sif scowled and Tony gave up. 

You grabbed the ball of magic and started to twist it into shapes “It’s so pretty” You muttered to yourself. He started to nibble at your ear and you giggled. You threw the magic up in the air and it exploded and rained down on you. 

“Loki we must be going now” Thor pulled you from his lap and yanked him up. “Oh but we were just starting to have fun” He complained and you hugged him tightly 

“I’ll see you next month, okay? Maybe you can be in my room again”

“Until next time my love” He kissed you delicately and let a small ball of magic flow into the pocket of your hoodie.

After saying all of your goodbyes and many more threats, Loki was taken back to Asgard. You went back to your room to just take in everything that had happened. You didn’t understand why the others were so okay with what was going on, but they were. Your phone lit up with a text, asking you to come meet him in his special area. You all called it the nest, which he hated, but come on?

You left your little ball of magic in a small box in your closet and went to meet Clint. While you were walking down the corridor you looked down at the amulet. It truly was beautiful, everything about it was perfect, It was shiny and green, and in the shape of a teardrop. You absolutely loved it, but you weren’t sure why he hadn’t wanted you to take it off. When you got to the nest, you tucked it in your hoodie and took off your shoes, he had carpet in there and didn’t want shoes tracking it up. 

You crawled inside and he was sitting in a chair staring out of the window. 

“Hey hawk mama, what’s the word” You sat in one of the bean bags, but he didn’t answer. 

“Clint?” You asked crawling forwards, but he still didn’t answer, “Come on Clinty, I’ll get you some cookies” You looked up at his perch and there were tears in his eyes. 

“Clint?” You asked almost inaudibly, admittedly you knew what was getting him this way, and you’d started to feel bad about it. You sat back on the bean bag and started to tell the story of how things happened. Gradually, Clint turned around and started to listen, you’d always looked to him as an older brother anyway. 

“God Clint, You should have seen him in all his jailed up glory” Clint snickered and you went on, 

“You have to understand what I feel for him Clint. I know he hasn’t changed, He’s still cruel and awful to others yes, But damn he’s so different with me and-”

“So you could say he’s tall and handsome as hell?” Clint asked and you groaned loudly, He’d always worked that song into any conversation he could. “Because it’s a great song and dammit it gives me inspiration so you will like it”

“He’s so bad but he does it so well” you mumbled and Clint slapped your arm 

“That’s my girl” 

The two of you talked for a while, about lots of things. You’d told him so much you decided to tell him about the tiny ball of magic Loki had left you, you knew he’d keep it secret and that as long as someone else knew about it, you’d be safer. You got up and went racing to your room to get it. 

“Darling” 

You froze and pulled your arms up like a t-rex 

“Say wha”

“Darling it's me” You heard Loki chuckle. You looked around, you hadn't heard the bifrost open and you certainly didn't see Sif and Fandral around. 

“The Amulet” he reminded you and you looked in your shirt to see it glowing a beautiful shade of green. You pulled it out and started walking towards your room again. 

“Just what do you think you're doing? Do you know how much trouble we could get in?” you scolded him and you could hear the eye roll in his voice 

“As if I could live talking to you only once a month”

“So that's why you never wanted me to take it off” You got to your room and went to get the little box. 

“Of course, you seem distracted”

“I'm taking the magic you left me to show it to Clint” 

“Is that really the best thing to do?” He questioned and you shrugged, “I trust Clint. We've been talking about you for a while now actually” 

You grabbed it and stuck it in your pocket “How do I turn this thing off anyway, just in case someone comes?”

“It'll turn off on its own”

“Can I call you?” You asked, walking back to the nest. 

“Unfortunately no, seeing as I'm in here and you shouldn't even have that in the first place” you nodded

“Yeah good point. But you gotta be careful when you call me, they can't know about this” 

“Will you tell the bird?” You glared at the amulet 

“Don't call him a bird”

Suddenly your Amulet shut off and Clint rounded the corner, “Hey I was wondering where you were”

“It took me a little to remember where I put it” You went back to the nest with him and pulled it out of your pocket. 

“See?” you let it go softly and it floated around, you swirled it around and it followed your every move.

“Y/N should you really have that?” He had back away from you a bit and kept his eyes on it. You leaned over and grabbed an old jar. 

“Don't worry, it's just meant to play with, it can't harm anyone” you ushered it inside and closed the lid tightly 

“I uh- I have something else” You said pulling the Amulet from inside your hoodie 

“I noticed it” He reached out and touched it gently, “The son of a bitch has good taste” 

“It’s um...Well I can talk to him through it, kinda like a phone” you looked down at it and then back up at Clint. 

“If that’s all it does I guess I see no harm in it” He told you warily. You squealed and hugged his neck 

“I just love you Clint!!”

He hugged you back and got up “Come on, you need to get some sleep and in the morning we’ll go get some pancakes. 

Clint walked you to bed, where you took off the clothes Loki had given you and put on the green shirt you’d stolen from him. You climbed into bed and Clint tucked you in, the moment he left you stared into your amulet, you wondered what Loki was doing right now. Or if he was too busy to call. Well really what could a prisoner possibly have to do all day? Did he work out? He did have muscles so you were pretty sure he did. Or he was just really freaking gorgeous and they developed naturally. You were pretty sure that’s what had happened. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” You heard Loki’s voice through the Amulet and you squealed into your pillow. 

“I was just wondering if you worked out or not and if I could possibly see this workout out at some point.”

“Thor spars with me on occasion, but I rarely work out”

“Totally knew it”

“I feel as if you are trying to see me shirtless”

“I mean I wouldn’t be complaining if you happened to not have it on”

“Maybe when I come back next time. But for now, Darling you should be sleeping”

“Sleep is for the weak” You said inhaling the scent of his shirt. “I think I’m gonna need another one of your shirts, this one doesn’t smell like you as much as it did. 

“You cannot keep taking my shirts” He argued and you pouted. 

“It’s all I’ve got of you”

“Darling you have clothes I’ve made you and magic I’ve given you”

“......”

“I know you agree with me”

“Maybe I don’t!”

“But you do”

“Yeah well, you have horns”

“Very good, did you think of that yourself?”

“You know I rrreeeaaalllyyy don’t like you”

“Then why do you want me so badly”

“Psh- wha-Psh uh ha no! I don’t even know what you’re talking about”

“I’ll make sure I bring you an extra shirt” He purred. Before you could answer, the Amulet went dark and Thor walked in

“Lady Y/N, he whispered “Are you sleeping”

“No Thor” You sat up and he came all the way in shutting your door. “You didn’t come to my room like you usually do, so I wanted to check on you and see if you were okay”

“I’m fine silly, I just haven’t tried to sleep yet, and I probably should though”

“Yes you should” He began to tuck you in “Loki would have my head if he knew you were still awake” He muttered. He kissed your head and exited the room

“You sleep with my brother?! Loki sounded appalled 

“I just have some bad dreams sometimes! They happen a lot, so I stayed with him. Banner and Natasha are always together and Steve is always with Bucky. I didn’t have anyone else”

“I’m still outraged” he scoffed

You frowned and covered the amulet. It was quiet for a good ten minutes  
“Well say something” he sounded miffed, which made you even more upset. You didn’t think it would be a problem staying with Thor, the things you’d dreamed where things you could never unsee, but he was Loki, and you two did just get together a little while ago. You’d never told him about the nightmares and you certainly weren’t ready. But how were you supposed to tell him?

After a few more minutes the Amulet went dark and you were alone. You took your blanket and went to Thor’s room.


	4. I love Fandral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some dark things in the chapter, it involves rape, So if you would like to skip that part it's kinda in the middle. So just be careful. PS the picture is a stick figure hugging another slightly taller one

The next morning you woke up feeling completely shitty. You worked through your morning routine, taking a scalding hot shower, scrubbing until it hurt, making sure everything was perfect. See that was the problem, after those nightmares, they didn’t make you feel so good afterwards. You’d told Loki about the bruising, but you hadn’t told him the rest. When Thor had to go up to Asgard for the next few weeks, you’d begged him to watch over Loki, even if he didn’t want to. 

You spent the rest of the day doing nothing, just lying on the couch not even watching TV. Cap came in around two and shut the TV off. 

“You gonna tell me what happened?” He asked sitting next to you, you sat up and pulled your knees to your chest. 

“Just a lover’s quarrel” You put on a fake smile and he hugged you, 

“You can tell me the truth you know, it’s okay” you caved and let the tears fall freely 

“I didn’t exactly tell Loki why I sleep with Thor, and I realized how pissed off and jealous he is, Because He definitely has the right to be, I mean I’m here all curled up under his brother while he’s there in a jail cell. I didn’t know what to say so I just didn’t say anything”

“I think next time you get the chance you should say something to him. Maybe just the facts, the minimum, But I think it’ll help a lot if you do”

You smiled slightly “Thanks Stevie, you’re the best” 

You finally got off the couch and went to your room, maybe Loki would talk to you? It’s not like he’d had much to do, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t ignore you. He was Loki and as much as he loved you there was still that need to hurt people, He couldn’t help himself. You didn’t know why he’d want to hurt you, especially with what he had said, Loving you like he had Frigga...But he did hurt Frigga at times...

It was two weeks without a single word from him. When Thor came down for the weekend to check if everything was going okay down here you were a wreck. It wasn’t just because of Loki, a lot of it had to do with the fact you had your nightmares and you weren’t able to wake up and have Thor calm you down. He’d noticed you wearing long sleeves and got worried. 

“Y/N?” He asked on Saturday when you were alone in the common room. You’d had your hair in a messy bun and deep bags under your eyes, your clothes were too big on you and he could see a couple scratches on you when your shirt would fall down your shoulder. 

“I’m fine Thor” you breathed and your lip quivered.

“You don’t look it” He answered, clearly concerned with your distraught look. “I have asked Odin and he has granted me my wish”

“And what would that be?” You looked at him, your eye’s slowly dying. 

“Well I more so went to Frigga and begged her to talk to Father, who then called me in and-”

“Thor please just get on with it”

“They have agreed you can come with me to Asgard for the rest of my stay, since it will only be a couple more weeks. I have asked the widow and Barton to pack your bags for you so there is no chance you will say no. Heimdall will make sure you come with me”

You stared at Thor as Natasha and Clint walked in with a suitcase and backpack. Clint set the backpack carefully in your arms

“Don’t worry kid. I packed things that will make your adventure magical” He winked and you grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once you arrived in Asgard you insisted on being brought to Thor’s room instead. You didn’t want to be near Loki at all. When you’d settled in, there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in” You answered loudly, as if anyone could hear a whisper through that thick door. When Frigga walked in you immediately put your head down and bowed slightly

“My queen” You addressed. She nodded and you looked up. 

“Well I guess you’re not actually MY queen I mean since I don’t live here. We have a president though! Great guy he is. Okay well actually we do have a queen but she’s in England-”

Frigga sat on Thor’s bed “He’s right, you do ramble when you’re nervous” she patted the bed and you sat down next to her. 

“Who’s right?” 

“Loki” She smiled

Your jaw dropped “He told you about me!”

“Of course he did, my son tells me everything”

You covered your face and sat for a bit, She started to rub your back “He’s also told me you two haven’t talked for a while...”

“N-no we haven’t, we uh, we had a small altercation a few weeks back and it’s just been silent”

“He told me about you sleeping with Thor, but when I asked Thor about it he told me I’d have to talk to you myself. What happened to you was something dark.

“It’s not easy to talk about, but I guess it never will be”

“Take all the time you need” 

You let out a slow breath and took in a deep one “Loki knows my father was abusive, He knows he threw me around. But what he doesn’t know is the things that went on behind closed bedroom doors. My mother took my littlest sister and got out. She promised she’d be back for me, But she didn’t come soon enough. It started one day when he got home from work him and somebody had been talking about adult things and” You started to choke up and Frigga pulled your head into her lap, “h-he came home all hot and bothered and decided..Hey...my daughter’s pretty”

You started to sob into her lap and she gently stroked your hair “I was only 14! I didn’t deserve to have that taken away from me so young! I can’t tell Loki, he’d never want someone who was already used”

“Y/N Darling you can’t really think that? He loves you, take it from his mother when I tell you he is madly in love with you and he WILL murder your father when he comes to see you next”

“He can’t Frigga! They would blame me”

“Maybe just a slight torturing?” She offered and you laughed, wiping away tears 

“As long as he doesn’t kill him” 

After you’d calmed down and cleaned up your face she took you to Loki’s room, Where you threw open his Closet and pulled out one of his button up’s. You stripped down behind the changing screen and put it on, you buttoned it up ¾’s of the way and stepped out. Frigga raised an eyebrow and you blushed pulling on tight black leggings. 

“Better” she beamed and you blushed. She led you down to the room they kept Loki in, Thor stood waiting for you and smirked. 

“Y/N those pants could be tighter”

“Oh hardy har har. You’re just jealous of my great butt” You shook your butt and Thor rolled his eye’s saying the spell to send you inside. 

When you got in, Loki was standing in front of a bookshelf, He was reading the princess bride, Something you could no longer get on earth, literally, you can’t get that book ANYWHERE. You walked up behind him and leaned against him. 

“I’m wearing your clothes”

“I can tell”

“I look pretty good”

“Amazing even”

“I told Frigga the whole story…”

“And”

“And she can tell you later. I don’t think I could tell you myself...”

“If that’s what you want, I will respect that”

“I- I made something for you” He raised an eyebrow and kept reading

“Did you?”

“I did”

“What is it?”

You pulled a piece of paper out of your bra and handed it to him, He unfolded it and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.  
“Really?”

“I used all of my drawing skills, Will you put it on your wall?

“Something as amazing as this, it should be on Odin’s wall”

You put your hand over your chest “Ya really think so? Maybe I could get him to pose naked, and I’ll just paint him”

“Yes. That is an image we all want, Odin naked. Why are your pants so tight?” He asked, looking down. 

“They’re your pants!”

“Well I don’t like them” He snapped his fingers and they disappeared 

“YOUR MOTHER IS GONNA HATE ME” You said trying to pull the shirt down lower 

“Oh she will not. Don’t fret over things that haven’t happened

“Haven’t” Meaning it might!”

Loki finally turned around and pulled your waist closer “As if I care what anyone thinks”

You covered your face and he smirked “Yes, But I care, especially if it’s your freaking mom! I know how much you love her and if she were to disapprove of me, what would that do to your relationship?”

“Darling really, you mustn’t worry, if I should have to disappoint my mother, I’d want the love of my life to be the reason”  
You cupped his face and pulled him down to your height “I want you to know, the fact you would give up everything for me is a turn on”

He growled in your ear and picked you up “You are one gorgeous little girl”

You wrapped your legs around his waist and kissed him lovingly “And you are one gorgeous God” 

Things were going smoothly, Loki had you in his lap and you were about to tear into him, He’d got your shirt completely unbuttoned and was just starting to slide it off your shoulders

“Loki, I know you don’t eat much, but she…” Frigga walked in with Thor behind her. Loki looked over your shoulder, an amused look on his face. You shrieked and jumped out of his lap

“This is totally 100% not what it looks like!” You yanked your shirt closed and hid behind the chair. Frigga set the tray down and put her hands on her hips 

“Thor Odinson you get that girl something to wear and Loki if you remove her pants one more time so help me”

Thor left the room and Loki got up “Mother, I cannot help the girl has an appetite for me”

You looked around the chair “Loki Laufeyson you take that back! You started it”

“But didn't you say I turned you on dearest?”

“Ohhhh no no no, don't you turn this on me mister. You're the one who zapped my pants away”

“Enough” Frigga intervened. “Loki you are not to have her in bed until she is your wife. Y/N, do not taunt him” 

“Yes mother” Loki scowled like a child being scolded 

“Yes Frigga” You pouted, sitting in the chair next to her. You pulled your shirt as closed as you could and put one leg over the other. 

For the next hour the three of you chatted quietly, Loki would occasionally make the dirty remark, making you nearly die from choking on your tea and Frigga would scold him. You were as ladylike as one could be in the presence of a queen. Frigga was telling you a story about the boys as children when you noticed Loki staring at you quite intensely.  
You set your plate down and tried to focus on the story, you did want her to like you, But your eyes kept wandering to Loki, who'd completely blocked out everything his mother was saying. 

Thor walked in and neither of you noticed “Am I missing something?” 

“They have been staring at each other for 10 minutes and didn't even realize I stopped talking” she said getting up and looking at the clothes Thor brought. 

“You're not upset are you?” He asked, gently grabbing her elbow. She put her hands on his chest and smiled 

“I couldn't be happier”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night you got ready for bed with Thor, after he announced it was time for bed. Frigga came to Loki, to tell him what had happened to you. 

“You're sure she's not mad at me” You asked worriedly, pulling on a black shirt of Loki’s. 

“I promise you she's not. I've told you, she really does like you Y/N. She's never actually talked to one of Loki’s girlfriends before”

You flopped on the bed and squealed “I just love hearing that!!”

He laid next to you and you curled up “I’m kind of afraid though, she’s going to tell Loki tonight and I don’t want him thinking any different of me”

Thor held you tightly like usual and played with your hair “I think he’ll see you the same, you heard him yourself, and He loves you. I never knew him capable of love, and a Midgardian no less”

“Heyyy what’s wrong with us? We’re pretty freaking cool, and technically exotic” Before Thor could answer his doors flung open and Loki was standing with two guards, He had a muzzle on and handcuffs, but you could still see the murder in his eyes. Frigga walked in quietly and you got up 

“He needed to see you right away” She said in a soft voice. He stared at you with his rich green eyes, penetrating your very soul. 

“He’s not a dog” You reached up to take it off but Thor pulled your hand away “If he is in it, that means mother has deemed it necessary”

You put his arms over you and hugged him tightly “I’m okay now baby, I’m safe now, He can’t hurt me I promise you. I’ve got you,” You said slowly, thinking about your words “I’ve got you to keep me safe, I’ve got nothing to be afraid of anymore” and with those words you felt him slowly seep into your very being, You felt him pull you closer to his chest and rest his head on yours”

The guards took him back to his cell after a few minutes and you were left sitting on the floor where he had been standing. Thor and Frigga pulled you up slowly and took you to bed, she tucked you in and pushed some hair out of your face 

“Tread lightly, for the rage he’s felt towards beings less than him is much greater now. He has agreed not to kill your father, but I cannot promise he’ll keep his word. Tomorrow Thor will take you back down and you shall see Loki again on his monthly visit”

You nodded and turned over to try and sleep, but sleep evaded you, all you could think of was how Loki was doing, you were scared something was going to happen. While Thor was sleeping you got out of bed slowly and went to sneak down to the dungeon. You crept quietly through the hallways, Asgard was slightly colder at night so the complete lack of pants sucked, and you really needed to start wearing them more often. You’d made it halfway there when someone grabbed you and wrapped you in a cape. 

“Hey!! Let me go!” You kicked and they covered your mouth and sat on you.  
“Whatever happened to addressing me as your darling Fandral?” he smirked and you rolled your eyes sitting up. 

“Where did you even get a cape?” 

“I’ve been hiding it. Now what are you doing wandering around so late at night?” He helped you up and then wrapped the cape tightly around you, making a hood to keep your ears warm. “I just needed to see Loki, ever since earlier I’ve got this feeling, this-this need for him”

Fandral started to walk and you followed him “I just want to be in his arms”

“I don’t know, my arms are pretty amazing” He flexed and you rolled your eyes, he picked you up and continued walking. 

“You can see him in the morning” 

“I’m leaving in the morning, I won’t have time” You yawned and he started carrying you back to Thor’s room. The walk to the dungeon had tired you out and you fell asleep in Fandral’s arms, when he rounded the corner to Thor’s room, he saw the god talking with Sif, he started to walk faster when he noticed how angry he was. 

“Calm yourself Thor” Sif sighed, rubbing his back. “There’s no point in working yourself up, maybe she just went to get some water and got lost”

“I have found her” Fandral called out in a hushed tone, Thor ran up to you and took you carefully so as not to wake you. 

“I must take her home now. She will only try to see him in the morning”

Sif went back to the room and packed up your things, Fandral ran to Loki’s room and grabbed a couple shirts for you. Frigga cast a sleeping spell over you so you would sleep through the night and you and Thor were sent on your way back down to earth.


	5. Can I just marry Fandral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *post another chapter because I just want everyone to read this*

“LOKI” You cried out, reaching for him, but when you felt nothing you started to panic. “Loki please Loki!!” You started scratching at your arms trying to get the ropes off and at your stomach to try and get free. 

“Y/N wake up you’re dreaming!” You woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed and clinging to the voice. Steve held you tightly and you began to sob, your hold body shaking and your arms bleeding. 

Steve picked you up and carried you down to the infirmary, By the time he got you there you were a mess, he’d managed to calm you down enough to get you into a bed and the doctors started to clean you up and bandage your arms. They gave you some pain medication and Steve called Thor in. When he walked in you took one look at him and he grinned, that smile could light up an entire room, everything automatically seemed okay again. He handed you a piece of paper. It was beautiful paper and you didn’t even know paper could be beautiful. You opened it slowly and there was a letter 

My dearest love,

I wish nothing more than to be with you. I’m sorry that I cannot be, I guess it’s pathetic that I do count the days until I know that I can see you again. I promise you when I come down to earth I will not leave your side. I want you to never speak of this letter because I will be writing something that I cannot believe I am doing. I regret…..I regret my attack on earth. Of course I still believe all earth is inferior and that everyone on it still deserves to either die or be under my rule, but if I hadn’t done what I’d done, maybe our relationship would be different. Maybe we wouldn’t have to sneak around and maybe my mother wouldn’t have put a ban on our sexual interactions. 

You laughed and wiped away the tears 

I think now that I have thought about it more. I actually do not regret the attack. Because If I hadn’t have been here, we would not have met and I wouldn’t know what it was like to have someone capable of loving me besides my mother. I love you and I will see you soon 

Loki Laufeyson

You folded the letter up carefully and put it in your pocket, Steve and Thor walked with you to the common room to get breakfast 

“So I was thinking, we’ve never done karaoke” Steve’s whole face lit up and you laughed, “You’re into karaoke?” 

“I’ve had my moments” He tried to keep a straight face but he couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face. 

“Yes yes yes!!” You fist pumped and ran to the common room. 

“EVERYONE CANCEL YOUR PLANS ON FRIDAY YOU HAVE NO CHOICE” 

They all looked at you and you covered your mouth, you didn’t mean to yell that out loud.

“And just why are we doing that?” Tony asked, sipping his coffee  
You started to spin in circles and crashed onto the couch, laying across Clint’s lap

“We’re doing karaoke” Clint raised his eyebrow and Natasha did the same “We’re doing what?” She asked. 

“Oh you heard me”

“It has been a while since we last did that...” Tony shrugged. 

You pointed at him and kicked your feet “EXACTLY, and I’ve never done it before, SO LET'S DO IT” 

After Natasha and Clint trying to fight their way out of it and explaining it to Thor who immediately loved the Idea you all agreed Friday would be a perfect day for an all Avengers sleepover, where you would stay up late get in trouble and prank the unsuspecting Pepper, who’d decided to come visit Tony on that day as well. When you finished up breakfast you went skipping down the halls, to your room to wash up and get ready for the day. You got in and threw open your suitcase, which probably wasn’t a good idea because you knocked the pile of clothes that you’d needed to put away on the floor. 

“Well it’s psh not like they were clean” You said picking them up and stuffing them in your drawers. Going back to your suitcase you started to unpack, when you noticed new shirts that definitely weren’t yours. You hugged them tightly to your chest and a note fell out. 

“Don’t tell him I stole these”  
-F

You giggled and put the note on your dresser. You pulled on one of the shirts and pulled on a pair of shorts. You looked in the mirror and winked 

“Oh yeah, lookin good” You shook your butt and started to dance around, you’d jumped onto your bed and had been jumping and twirling when Banner knocked on the door and walked in. You froze in your spot and went wide eyed 

“Uhhh I was just testing the uh- the bouncy factor”

He shut the door and you got down “Can I help you Dr. Banner?” You asked, putting on a pair of ankle socks and lacing up the shoes, Loki made you. 

“Are you sure you aren’t under his spell? Steve told me what had happened and...” You sat Criss cross and started to do your hair 

“It was just a nightmare” You stated and he sat next to you, 

“Are you sure?” 

You brushed slowly and thought about it, He wouldn’t have time to put a spell on you, not that he could even talk when he’d found out what had happened. 

“I’m sure” You handed him your brush and he started the get the ends, your hair had gotten too long for you to reach the ends, especially when you straightened it because uh let me tell you having short t-rex arms and long hair do not mix. 

“What do you even see in him” He said quietly, He was never really a loud man, except when he was hulk of course

“Everything, I can see his good and his bad. He’s so sweet to me Bruce, I didn’t know he was capable of even being that way but he is.” 

Bruce listened to you and started to braid your hair. Things around the tower had been a little tense since everything had come to light, they were all uneasy about this whole thing. They’d often ask you about the relationship unable to believe anything could be going on. Natasha had even asked you if Fury had put you up to it, to try and butter him up for something. Sometimes having all this negative energy made things hard but what did you expect when getting with a man like that? 

After doing your hair he got up to leave but you followed him to the lab. “Can I help you?” He asked as the two of you walked. You side bumped him and linked arms, “Can’t I just hang out with my bestie?”

“Since when are we besties?” He looked at you 

“Since we first met and I decided it” You kissed his cheek and dragged him into the lab. 

You spent the next couple of hours as his lab assistant, making jokes about wearing a sexy scientist costume and doing things on the tables, which made him blush a great deal and you laugh even harder, You both talked about your relationship some more and lots of other things. It felt refreshing for a change. 

“Soooo Brucey...I know this girl down on the 7th floor who’s free on Saturday night” He looked up from his microscope and you started to write down the measurements. 

“She’s uh- She’s pretty cute. Is that a 7?” You asked pointing at the paper and he put his glasses on the table. 

“Where are we going and what time do I have to pick her up” 

You’d been setting Bruce up on blind dates and so far things hadn’t gone well, they thought he was too nerdy or not romantic enough, they thought he didn’t talk enough or when he really got started he’d say too much. But you figured this girl was perfect. She was a total nerdy scientist, just like Bruce was! She was quiet but when she got started on something she was definitely passionate about it. You thought they’d be perfect. 

“Whenever we hang out at her place, we order pizza, so you guys are going to the pizza place on 7th and you’re picking her up at 6, so that way you can spend some time there and then come back here and get it on. And by get it on I mean, Discuss formulas and nerd out over getting something right”

He rolled his eyes and went back to staring into his microscope “And yes it’s a 7”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Friday rolled around you and Clint started to set up the living room. 

“Is Loki coming?” He asked subtly and you shook your head “Nope, this is an Avengers sleepover only, no bad ass hot as hell Villains allowed” 

“Really? That’s what you call him?” He stood up straight

“Actually I call him daddy” Clint gagged and you burst out laughing. 

“Who’s daddy?” Natasha asked coming in, she was wearing a sexy black nightgown and both your jaws dropped

“I think I just changed my sexuality” You leaned over whispering and Clint gulped. She rolled her eyes and threw down her sleeping bag. 

“You two are unbelievable” 

“Do you not see what you’re wearing!!?” You both said in unison 

“It’s old anyway! I just wanted to wear something special to, you know. Enhance my performance tonight so I can win all of the karaoke wars” 

You looked down at your old torn pants and slightly dirty tank top. “Oh god I am so underdressed” You were gonna run out and change when you noticed Clint still staring. 

“If uh the tent is a rockin, I will definitely not come knocking” You ran to your room and started to root through your clothes. 

“I think you would look good in something red” you screeched and hid behind the bed you peeked over the edge of the bed and heard a deep chuckle 

“Amulet” He said in a sing-song voice and you groaned, getting up and going back to your drawers. 

“Can’t I get a freaking warning when you’re gonna come out of nowhere. And how do you know what I’m looking for?”

“I just do. But Darling, red is definitely your color” 

“So why do you always dress me up in your colors?” You pulled out a pair of red lace panties and squeaked, shoving them back in the drawer

“So people know who you belong to” he hummed and you wriggled delightfully. 

“I like when you say that” you whispered, a faint blush blooming on your cheeks 

“That you’re mine? That I long for you and only you?” he breathed and you fell into your pile of clothes 

“I’m swooning Casanova, absolutely swooning” you put your hands on your chest and he cracked up. You beamed at the sound of his laugh, something you’d never heard before. 

“I found a bra and panty set, but everyone knows if you match you end up being murdered, But Maybe I can take that chance when you come to visit” you offered and he raised an eyebrow 

“I don’t wish to break my promise to my mother”

“You’re such a mama’s boy” You laughed 

“But she didn’t say I couldn’t tease you”

“You know that’s as far as we usually get,” You took off your pants and shirt and pulled on some knee highs and the hoodie “Maybe if I look kawaii, I’ll be able to complete with her sexiness”

“I highly doubt you could compete with that” 

“Thanks for the motivation babe” 

“Anything for you”

“She’s Natasha! Even her name is hot. She doesn’t have some lame name like Y/N” 

“I think your name is beautiful darling, I also happen to think you’re a lot sexier than she will ever be, more than she could dream of being”

“Aww Loki, you’re such a sweetie. You really think so?”

“I do”

Suddenly the Amulet turned off and you turned around to see Clint standing there, “Was that him?” He asked and you nodded slowly. 

“Why didn’t it shut off?”

“What?”

“It shuts off when someone comes so we don’t get caught. But it didn’t with you”

He came into the room and sat next to you “Maybe it knows you told me?” 

“It might, but why wouldn’t we be able to keep talking then?” 

“Maybe he can shut it off?” You shrugged and sat up, “Do I look cute enough?”

He put your hair up in pigtails and gave you your bunny hat with the paws “Now She doesn’t stand a chance”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think I’m gonna have an orgasm” You were sitting next to Bruce and it was Natasha’s turn to sing. She had decided to go with “I kissed a girl” and you were about 90% sure you wished you were the girl. 

“Pretty sure I already have” Clint leaned over and elbowed you. When she got done singing everyone was silent and in awe. She smirked and sat down crossing a leg over the other. 

“I don’t think I want to go anymore. I think I just want to curl up and die” You got up slowly and pulled your hoodie up a little. 

“Awwwwww” Steve and Bucky said in unison, you giggled and hid your face making the rest of the Avengers “Aw” as well. 

“It’s not that cute!!”

“It’s most captivating” Thor agreed and you rolled your eyes. Clint took a couple photos and sent them to everyone. 

“Hey!!” You picked up your phone and looked at the picture “Awwwwww I’m so cute!!” 

“Just sing already!” Tony tossed an empty beer can and you squeaked “Fine!!!” You kicked it out of the way and stood on the table Natasha had just got up from. 

Grabbing the microphone your kicked your leg out “THIS ONE’S FOR MAMA HAWK. HIT IT TONY”

Clint grinned like the Cheshire cat and you closed your eyes 

“He said, "Let's get out of this town,  
Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."  
I thought heaven can't help me now.  
Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down”

Your amulet suddenly lit up and you almost choked. Clint ran over to the lights and turned them down, making the middle one a spotlight so it looked like it had done it on purpose. You cursed Loki and kept singing

“He's as tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins  
My one condition is”

“Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your  
Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,  
Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh.”

Loki laid on the floor of his cell listening to you, was it dangerous calling you like that? Yes. Could it put everything in jeopardy and ruin everything? Hell Yes. Did he care? No. Your voice was absolutely beautiful and he was sure he could listen to it every day of this life and never get tired of it. When it came down to things he had to wonder what was going on with him. 

He was getting along with Thor, he was doing what his mother told him, He was falling in love with someone...Had someone cursed him? He was Loki Laufeyson! He was burdened with glorious purpose, He had destroyed half of New York, killed people there and killed hundreds around the nine realms. Yet you still loved him. He didn’t even understand you fully. You were so full of surprises. You were also full of emotions, many emotions. He’d already made you show so many of them he didn’t know what was left. Not to mention the fact that he hadn’t fully explored all of you yet. After Frigga put the ban on what he was allowed to do to you things got… complicated. 

“Mother, I'm sensible enough not to get her pregnant”

“She's a young girl and she’s going to have urges. I know you and you will act on them”

“But mother-”

“If you love her you will wait”

And that was the end of the conversation. Because he did love you and he did want it to be special for you. 

“Loki Laufeyson when you get here I’m going to kick your ass!!” He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of your yelling 

“What have I done now darling”

“Why would you call me when I’m around all of them! We could have been caught”

“Where are you?” 

“In the bathroom? That’s not the point! Why”

“I just wanted to know if you could sing, my brother’s said you could, But can I really trust Thor?”

“Uh duh, He’s like my best friend”

“You seem to have a lot of best friends, and what’s this about you, calling me daddy?”

So he’d heard that…

“Uhhhh...Ha...what?” 

“I don’t think you’ve ever dared call me that to my face”

“So what if I did?” You sat on the counter “What if I called out for you at night” You heard Loki clear his throat and you grinned widely 

“What if I were to scream it? What if I spread my-”

“That is enough out of you” You heard a dark edge in his voice “One more word out of you and I will have you chained to the bed” The amulet went dark and you knew you had gotten under his skin. You threw the door open and Clint fell in. 

“Just lost my contact”

“Clint you don’t wear contacts. You don’t even wear glasses.” You stepped over him and he got up following you 

“Heard ja talkin to him” He smirked and you blushed 

“Yeah so?” 

“Oh nothing” He smacked your butt and went running “CLINT BARTON WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU”


	6. My wedding to Fandral is the 14th

Things went all downhill from there, as in your sanity, the later it got and the more drunk you all got, things got crazier, Soon you were all in sleeping bags in a circle and you’d started up a game of truth or dare, It stayed clean for a while, everyone having to do stupid things or tell embarrassing stories, But when Tony dared Bucky to kiss Steve already, because it was getting unbearable things started to get a little more rated R. 

Natasha had just finished giving Bruce a lap dance when she asked you truth or dare, 

“Truth” You knew you picked the lame way out, but with everything that had been going on?

“Is it true you call Loki daddy?”

“CLINT” You threw your pillow at him and he fell over laughing

“GOD YES OKAY?” You hid under a blanket

“But he is not your father” Thor sounded confused 

“Oh god please do not explain this to him” You groaned and Natasha smiled beginning to explain it to him, making you crawl into your sleeping bag and curse them all. 

“Oh that explains why Y/N used to call me that” he smiled cheerily and drank his strawberry soda. Everyone’s jaw dropped in unison and they turned towards you. You popped out of your sleeping bag and threw it aside

“NO THOR NO WHY. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT”

“TRUTH OR DARE” Natasha and Tony shouted at Thor

“NO. NO DO NOT PICK TRUTH THOR DON’T”

“But Lady Y/N I have stayed with alternating truth and dare so I will continue. Truth”

“TELL US THE STORY” They yelled and he stood up 

“A while back, Y/N and I were together” everyone gasped and you ran to hide behind Steve “Well at times things would get sexual of course, Not that we had intercourse for she was afraid, But instead she liked to tease, with which I did not mind. When I would as you Midgardians so plainly put it touch her-”

“AND THATS THE END OF THE STORY” You said diving across all of the pillows and Steve to tackle him over. Everyone started throwing pillows at you 

“LET HIM FINISH”

“COME ON I WANNA KNOW”

“You were with Thor and then his Brother?” Bucky asked and everyone stopped.

“He’s got a point” Natasha said and they all thought about it.

“Things didn’t end. Well Between us” You muttered under your breath 

“What happened?” Tony pushed and you sighed, getting up and grabbing your teddy bear. 

“He’s a cheating backstabber” and with that you stormed out of the room

“I’ll talk to her” Clint got up and followed you and everyone crawled back into their sleeping bags. It was quiet for a while...

“I didn’t know we were a thing at the time. When I was down on Midgard...I thought she just wanted to “have fun” It was normal for women to be with me on Asgard so I thought Midgard would be no different. But when she found out what I had been doing on Asgard….she didn’t talk to me for months. Now that she is with my brother I see a whole side of the both of them I never got to. What I did to her was wrong and after another event we have become closer than ever”

“Is that why she took that leave of absence?” Steve whispered faintly and Thor nodded. 

“Yes”

“Does Loki know about this?”

“He does not...But something tells me he’s going to find out”

~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat on your bed curled up and crying, you didn’t want them to know about what had happened. You didn’t want them seeing either of you differently and you didn’t want to feel that way ever again. 

“You are most lucky I am not there. I do not think I would be able to control myself from killing that bastard” 

Your amulet lit up and you laughed through your tears “Trust me, I never planned on telling anyone that” Clint walked in and laid next to you 

“Would you have told me?” Loki asked and you thought for a minute 

“N-no… I would not have. As if I need one more person looking at me like some slut hungry for the power of a god”

“Stop that. No one looks at you like that and if they do, you tell me and they will answer to me. Now dry your tears, don’t cry over the imbecile.”

“You won’t try and get revenge will you?” Clint handed you a tissue and you wiped your eyes

“I will not try” 

“Okay, I worded that wrong. Promise me you will not act on this” 

“I promise you nothing”

“Please Loki….It’s hurt him enough already”

“Curse you and your need to be kind. I cannot believe I love someone such as yourself”

You giggled and you could hear the smile in his voice 

“Go to sleep love, I will be here when you wake”

“Love you daddy” you raised an eyebrow and could hear his loud sigh

“I do not like you” The amulet went dark and you turned around in Clint’s arms and giggled. “I’ve really got him going with that”

“Totally” He laughed and kissed your head. “I think we need to go back don’t you? It was supposed to be a good time, so let’s make it one” You got up slowly and took out your pigtails 

“Alright”

As you were walking back you really started to think about being with Loki. Would he try and kill everyone that ever upset you? You wanted to think he was being sarcastic, But you knew he meant it. When you got back everyone looked up at you and you posed. 

“Why thank you, I knew I was attractive but I didn’t think all eyes would be on me”

Everyone groaned and you got more pillows thrown at you, after throwing them all back and a shoe, you crawled into Thor’s giant sleeping bag and laid on top of him. 

“Do we need to talk?” You whispered and he held your waist “I think we need to put it behind us. They know now and now we can be burden free”

“I like that idea” You said as he rubbed your back. 

“Hey Thor? Is that Mjolnir or are you just happy to see her?” everyone threw beer cans at him and started booing 

“Actually it is” 

You shook your head, burying your face into his chest and fell asleep. 

You woke up the next morning and sat up stretching, you looked down and noticed the God was gone. And so was everyone else? You looked at your phone and it was one, well. So much for it being morning. You pushed your messy hair back and laid on your back, you pulled up candy crush and a tall shadow was cast over you. 

“You’re in my light” You said putting your foot out and trying to push them away, they grabbed your sock clad foot and started to massage it, you moaned and closed your eyes 

“Oh god, do the other one” You put your foot up and they started to massage the other. You wiggled your toes and moaned again 

“It feels so niiiice, you need to do this more often”

“I only see you once a month darling”  
Your eyes shot open and you sat up “LOKI!!” You sprang up and tackled him over onto the couch 

“Loki, Loki Loki!!” You squealed kissing all over his face, you looked up and Fandral was sipping a coke, he set it down opening his arms. 

“FANDRAL” You jumped off the couch and into his arms 

“I’ve missed you guys so much!!” You turned your head and saw Sif sitting in a chair 

“Oh no no no Y/N I don’t do hugs” She put her hands out but it was too late, you jumped into her lap and squeezed her tightly. Loki pulled you off and put you on his hip, you wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. 

“How’s my baby doing?” You asked batting your eyelashes 

“Actually I’m doing very well” Fandral answered and you laughed when Loki glared at him. He sat down on the couch and set you in his lap properly 

“I am fine” He answered and you laid your head on his shoulder, “What are you doing here so soon?”

“I told you I would be here when you woke” he whispered in your ear and you blushed. Thor walked in with a pop tart and sat across from you and you noticed his black eye

“Loki!!” You gasped. He shrugged and you crossed your arms 

“It wasn’t him” Thor put an ice pack on his eye and you gave him a puzzled look. You looked at Fandral who put his hands up, your eyes wandered to Sif who winked then got up walking away. After a giggle fit and Loki giving you a hickey you dragged him to your room. 

“Alright, alright, wait here” You made him sit on the bed and grabbed the lingerie from the other day and went into the bathroom to change. When you poked your head out, Loki beckoned you closer and you took a deep breath. You walked out and stood in front of him. He looked you up and down and made you spin around. 

“I am very pleased” He growled and you pulled him to his feet “I am very very pleased” He gripped your waist and pulled you against him. You stood on your toes to kiss him but he picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. Of course the two of you had been in this situation many times before, but you’d never gotten the chance to really do anything. He put you up against the wall and started to grind against you 

“Is that your staff or are you just excited to see me?” you breathed and he started to kiss your neck while sliding his hands down your body. You moaned softly in his ear and started to unbutton his shirt, you noticed he was wearing a lot less clothes than normal, which made you even hotter. You pulled his shirt off and froze, drinking in all his body, you dragged your fingers down his chest lazily and he smirked, amusement clear on his face. 

“I didn’t think you’d be this muscular” you grinned and he scoffed 

“I might not be a meat head like my brother but that does not mean I am not built” You kissed his nose and he lifted you up slightly, biting at the lace of your bra 

“Hey Y/N, I need those notes you….Oh” Bruce walked in and his eyes nearly popped out of his head, You fought your way out of Loki’s arms who wouldn’t let you go and grabbed the shirt he was wearing earlier, You pulled the shirt on and buttoned it halfway 

“Uh they um-” You pulled on a pair of shorts as Loki leaned against the wall you had previously been on watching you try and fix yourself up. You put your hair up and grabbed Bruce’s hand pulling him into the hallway, Steve was passing by and you shoved him in your room to watch Loki. 

“I am SO sorry you had to see that” You pulled him down to the lab and started looking through your bag

“No no...It’s uh its okay, He’s your boyfriend and you hardly see each other so it’s only natural” he was practically as flustered as you were

You handed him the papers and smiled “Uh here you go! He took them and fixed his glasses “You better get back to him, you know how Cap gets” You kissed his cheek and ran back to your room. When you go in, Loki was lying on your bed and Steve was sitting in the corner reading a book. 

“See?” you straddled Loki’s lap and smiled “My boys can get along without killing each other!”

Steve nodded and quickly left the room. You looked down at Loki 

“I kept talking about your breasts” He answered your look and you smacked his chest 

“REALLY”

He laughed and pulled you down, getting on top of you. He ripped the shirt open and started to kiss your chest

“LOKI” you screamed, but it turned into a moan, he was back to grinding against you and unraveling you. He pulled off your shorts and tossed them aside. He made a big show of slowly unzipping his pants and getting them off, you laughed and smacked his leg. 

“Will you stop being such a dork?” 

He leaned down and started to kiss across your stomach, tenderly massaging your thighs. You'd started to slowly spread your legs and wrap them around his waist when Thor walked in and threw Loki off of you. 

“That is enough brother. You know what you promised mother” He pulled you up rather forcefully and tossed you a shirt and the shorts from earlier. 

“Get dressed” He told you sternly then turned to Loki. “You as well” he left the room slamming the door. Your heart jumped and you held the shirt tightly. Your whole body was shaking, you’d never had a reason to be afraid of Thor, but after that display you feared him just a little. 

Loki walked towards you slowly and held his hand out. 

“Come Love. Let me dress you”

You shook your head and sunk to the floor. “He'd just get even angrier”

Loki got on his knees in front of you and the room darkened 

“L-loki?” 

Suddenly he started to spin a web of magic, the one from before, he shaped a heart and gave it to you. You took it carefully and a small smile appeared. He gently ran his hands down your legs and your shorts were on. You sat Criss cross and put your hands in his. 

“Show me your magic” you whispered, he let a gold wisp flow from his fingers, it wrapped around you, and it felt like you were getting a big hug. 

“Darling I so wish I could. You'd love magic, it opens up new worlds,” 

His eyes lit up and you crawled into his lap. You could feel the cold coming off of him. 

“Have you seen frozen?” You asked, looking up at him. He cupped your hands together, letting magic pool in them, “Throw it up in the air” he instructed and you did as you were told, when it hit the roof, it exploded and golden snowflakes came twinkling down. You reached out to catch one when there was a loud knock at the door. Before you knew what was happening, the room was bright again and the both of you were dressed and once again on opposite sides of the room. 

Fandral walked in and looked at the two of you, he squinted at you and you tilted your head, when you looked down, gold sparkles were falling to the ground…

“Loki…” His eyes turned to murder and you jumped in front of him 

“No no no Fandral its glitter!!” You went to your desk and grabbed the gold glitter off. 

“I wanted glitter in my hair” you looked down as more fell off, 

“I-I put some in Loki’s hair too, even if he can't use magic, I've got the magic of glitter” you explained and he nodded reluctantly, almost not believing it. 

You hugged him and leaned against his chest “F-Fandral? Why's Thor so angry?”

He held you to his chest and Loki crossed his arms looking away. “Brother Rogers came in the room flustered and they asked what had happened, he reluctantly told and Thor suddenly got very quiet. He sat there for a while and then when Banner came in, clearly something on his mind, he was pressured into telling which set Thor off, although we did not want to, because Loki deserves it, we tried to hold him back for you. But he managed to get his way over here and when you two didn't come out right away Sif sent me to get you” 

You immediately pulled away and hugged yourself. Suddenly you felt something warm hug you, the magic was still there, though Fandral could not see it. 

“We must get going” 

As the three of you walked, Loki held your hand and you smiled. 

“I love you Loki” He looked down at you lovingly 

“I love you too darling” 

“I love you too darling” Fandral mimicked him and you laughed. Coming into the common room was different from what you had expected. Sif and Natasha were talking combat. Tony, Clint and Thor were playing Wii and Steve and Bucky were playing chess. 

“You're so old” You said when you walked in, kissing Steve's head and Bucky's cheek. You and Loki sat in your small area while Fandral learned to play Wii. 

“Sing for me” Loki asked, pushing hair behind your ear. You blushed and nodded. “Alright”

“Tell me something I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain”

And if in the moment I bite my lip  
Baby, in that moment you'll know this is  
Something bigger than us and beyond bliss  
Give me a reason to believe it”

You hadn't realized everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned to you. You got off the chair and grabbed his hands 

“Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
Baby, love me harder”

“Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder”

He listened to you, completely enthralled, everyone around you was beginning to get into it as well 

“I know your motives and you know mine  
The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
If you know about me and choose to stay  
Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain”

“And if in the moment you bite your lip  
When I get you moaning you know it's real  
Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
I'll make it feel like the first time”

But the time you'd finished singing, you hadn't realized how loud you had been and that everyone and gathered around. You blushed deeply and let go of his hands hiding your face. Tony came in with beers for everyone. 

“Come on Y/N, sing us another” 

“What?! Ha Uhhh I think not”

“I don't know, I think horn head is pretty into it” 

You looked over at Loki, he's eyes dripping with lust, a seductive look on his face 

“Quite into it” 

“I- I guess one more...” everyone cheered and you took a deep breath. 

If I ain't got nothing, I got you  
If I ain't got something, I don't give a damn  
'Cause I got it with you  
I don't know much about algebra but I know  
One plus one equals two  
And it's me and you  
That's all we'll have when the world is through  
'Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love  
Darling you got enough for the both of us

You looked to Loki who had sat forward and listened intently, seeing him so into your singing made you more confident 

So come on, baby   
Make love to me  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close and don't let me go  
Make love to me  
So when the world's at war  
That our love will heal us all  
Right now, baby   
Me, me, me, me... Oh... ohh  
Make love to me... 

Hey, I don't know much about guns, but I,   
I've been shot by you!   
Hey, and I don't know when I'm gone die but I hope,   
That I'm gone die by you!   
Hey, I don't know much about fighting, but I,   
I know I will fight for you!   
Hey, just when I ball up my fists I realize,   
I'm laying right next to you, 

As you finished singing the rest of the song, The Avengers and Warriors cheered, you sat in Loki’s lap and everyone went back to what they were doing and you closed your eyes. 

“Enchanting Darling” he whispered in your ear and you beamed with pride 

“You really think so?”

“I do, Even Odin would be entertained. Mother would love to hear you”

“Oh whatever! She'd probably think I sound like a dying cat”

Loki rubbed your legs and you curled up into him 

“Maybe a dying seal”

“Loki!” you slapped his chest and he laughed. 

“I have a surprise for you” he was gently stroking your hair and you let out a slight purr, nuzzling your head into his hand 

“What could be more heavenly than this?”

“I want to take you on a date” you perked up and looked at him 

“What?” 

“I want to take you on a date” 

“Like an actual date in New York?” 

“Well of course I'd have to wear a disguise, but yes. An Actual date in New York, Fandral has agreed to accompany us, wherever you wish to go and we're leaving in half an hour”

You sprang up from his lap “WHAT? I'M NOT READY!!” You yanked Natasha up and tried yanking Sif up, who watched amused for a while then got up. You went flying down the halls to your room while the other two walked and when you got in, you jumped around impatiently waiting for them. 

Natasha opened the door and you were lying on the floor under a pile of clothes. 

“Seriously? It's been two minutes and you've made a mess”

“I was excited” your muffled voice said. 

Sif pulled you up and you slammed into her chest, groaning you flopped on the bed. 

“Are all of you built like brick walls?”

They started to go through your closet when Bucky came in and sat on your bed 

“Steve banned me from showering with him”

“What you do?” 

“Pinch his butt in front of a bunch of screaming girls who started freaking out more”

You laughed and laid your head in his lap. You sat watching the girls go through your clothes, trying to find something perfect when Bucky tilted his head and walked forwards, pulling out a lace black dress and a pair of insanely high stilettos. 

“Elegant and Sexy without slutting it up”

He walked out of the room leaving all your mouths open. They helped you get into it, Natasha curled the ends of your hair into loose ringlets and painted your nails green with gold polka dots. You put some gold glitter in your hair and spun around 

“I love it!!” There was a knock on the door and Natasha opened it “She needs this” Bucky handed you a clutch and walked away. 

“Where did he learn all of this” She asked, handing it to you and fixing your hair 

“He’s always had great style” You said, you were shaking, you first real date with Loki, You walked slowly down the hallway with Sif and Natasha 

“Now remember, Fandral will be there alright? So nothing will happen and we will all be close” Sif reassured you. 

“Just remember to keep calm and most importantly have fun”

She handed you red lipstick and a mirror, you applied it carefully and Sif took it, dropping it into your clutch with your phone and earbuds, just in case you needed to calm down. When you walked into the common room, all eyes turned towards you 

“Damn” Clint grinned and walked over “My little girls all grown up” He kissed your cheek and you blushed 

“Bucky picked it out, He’s actually really good with this stuff” You shrugged. You looked over at Loki who hadn’t said a word. Fandral stood up, they had given him some street clothes 

“I didn’t think you could get any hotter” You tilted your head and stared at him. Loki got up and you blushed

“He’s disguised to the human eye, we’ll know who he is, but other humans will not” Fandral explained. Loki held his hand out and you took it, slowly walking towards him, he wrapped an arm around your waist and the two of you slowly started dancing. You laid your head on his chest and he kissed your hair.

“I see you’ve got the glitter again” 

“I decided I really liked it, where are we going?”

“I told you wherever you wanted”

“Can we go get pizza? You need to try it in order to keep living, it’s a necessity”

“Of course we can” He let magic seep from his fingers and you had a lily in your hair.


End file.
